This invention relates in general to artificial ice skating surfaces and, more particularly, to a surface comprised of a multiplicity of interlockable components.
Heretofore various efforts have been made to develop artificial or non-refrigerated skating surfaces. One such attempt is disclosed in the Haemer et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,508,945 wherein the surface is constituted of a single sheet of polymeric material which is cemented to a backing board. Another effort is revealed in the Nagin U.S. Pat. No. 3,497,211 wherein the skating surface is constituted of plastic slabs or panels of uniform size, being of rectangular form and having linear edges for reception within a concrete curb, which serves as a frame for retaining the panels against relative displacement, the edges thereof being in mutual abutting relation. The Nagin Patent also shows another form wherein the panels are mounted upon a plywood base with anchoring means projecting from such base to secure the panels thereto. It will thus be seen that the prior art teachings do not permit of ease of expansion or contraction of the skating surface after the same has been placed in use since in each instance the particular dimensions must be very carefully established in advance for the sheet or frame as the case may be, and the components formed in accordance to the particular requirements.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a skating surface of non-refrigerated or artificial character which is composed of an optional number of integrated components which are adapted for mutual, inlerlocking relationship.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a skating surface of the character stated wherein the integrated components are self-contained and do not require backing members or delimiting, retaining curbs or frames.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a skating surface of the character stated wherein each component is of identical configuration thereby conducing to rapid, high volume, economical production, as well as facilitating assembly into surface formation; and which allows of ready component replacement.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a skating surface of the character stated which does not necessitate a preformed foundation, and which surface by virtue of the novel configuration of the individual components may be expanded for extension over any available flat area or contracted for accommodating any relatively reduced area.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a skating surface of the type stated comprising integrable components of identical construction which are durable in usage; which components are of such size and weight as to be easily handled for transportability, as well as assembly and disassembly without necessitating the use of skilled personnel.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a skating surface of the character stated wherein the components are not secured to the support surface; wherein each component may be, if necessary, easily removed for replacement and wherein in view of areas of relative wear can be reversed or removed to other zones of the surface; and wherein the interconnection prevents interference with the user's skates.